A Scandolous Beginning
by smalltowngypsy07
Summary: Olivia Pope is a strong women who demands the upmost respect. But were things always like this between her and Fitzgerald Grant? What does it take for a woman of her stature to get fed up? Read how the affair progressed. *I'm new at this. I'll minimize updates. I do not own "Scandal" or the characters
1. Prologue An Emotion Worth Keeping

Prologue: "An Emotion Worth Keeping"

She watched him as he inspected his appearance in the full-length mirror of her living room. No foundation, no lipstick, no scent of her signature perfume, ultimately no signs of his rendezvous with Olivia Pope. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him, stretched out her hand, and led him to the door. Unlatching the deadbolts, she let out a long sigh, one she hoped he didn't hear. If he did, he didn't let on, instead, he pulled her toward him, and gently kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks" he whispered, and before she could ask for anything more, he was gone. She let out another deep breath, and then two more, and then four, until the feeling was tolerable.

* * *

Even through the peephole Steven looked exhausted. Tackling both his and her case load during the day, and listening to her non-love life drama at night,and he was yet to complain, he deserved a humanitarian award. She let him in, without hesitation.

"I figured Pinot Noir has been a little ineffective lately",he greeted, "why not go for a new red?"

"I am ok with whatever takes me out of my head", she answered, "besides I've heard good things about this brand of Shiraz". On the good nights, after visits from Fitz,she would lay in bed staring at the ceiling, enjoying the numbness of her cheeks, from the excessive smiling, or from pleasuring him. Other nights she would take in the scent of his cologne, as she cuddled with her pillow, and fell asleep, but those times had become less frequent. On bad nights, nights more recent, nights like tonight, she called Steven, and he brought wine.

"I don't get it, I don't get him." she said irritably, not giving enough space between her sentences to breathe. "I go through the same routine every time we meet. I shower to remove the scent of my perfume, I take extra time to make sure there are no traces of make up on me, and he STILL, finds the need for paranoia. I'm not trustworthy? I want to ruin someone's marriage? My dream is to become a home wrecker? My dream is to be the next Monica-"

"That's not what it is" Steven interjected, reaching for the remainder of the Shiraz, "He's the President of the United States, Liv, it's not a good look. He has to cover all his bases."

"Bases Smases" she quipped, realizing that she was slightly more tipsy, than she had originally thought, and then more seriously "I'm not feeling good about this anymore, and I don't think he gets what it's doing to me". She reached for the T.V. remote, and found a movie that she knew they both would enjoy. "I think it may be time for me to resign"

"Good." Steven said eagerly, " because I'm in need of a vacation".

* * *

Both the Shiraz, and her buzz gone, Olivia sat next to a snoring Steven. She should be sleeping, she wanted to be sleeping, but she couldn't sleep. Instead, her mind was trying to tie down an appropriate emotion. Most women would be angry, they would demand the time and respect that they deserved, but those were wives and girlfriends, not mistresses. When you're a mistress, Olivia was learning, you accept what you get. You rearrange your plans to match his, you stomach through the public kisses between man and wife, you deny yourself the privilege of being upset over a canceled meeting, but you do NOT get to feel entitled to anger.

She had tried tirelessly to map how she'd gotten to this point, but does any women really know for sure? You go on living your life, taking on new opportunities, helping out old friends, and within an untraceable moment you find yourself coming to a ferocious climax, as you feel him pulsating inside of you. You lay nestled in his arms, as he kisses your arm and back, as you fall effortlessly into a slumber. Of course good things don't last long, because as soon as the moment's passed,you both have to bring yourself back to reality. He goes back to his unhappy marriage, and you go back to your work. Olivia wondered if this was how people became addicted to drugs. When she was with Fitz she was as high as she'd ever been, but not long after he walked out her door, she was crashing back into reality.

Not being able to feel angry, didn't make Olivia's feelings less complicated, it made them more so. Olivia was scared, she was hurt, lonely, guarded, but mostly, Olivia was in love. The final thought formed like a curse word on a child's lips: awkward and harsh. She didn't allow herself to entertain the thought for long, only meeting it with skepticism.

"He's married Olivia", she whispered to herself, "do you seriously think you're gonna change his mind?" she asked condescendingly, but feeling hopeful.

"Who are you talking to?" Steven groaned from beside her, his eyes only half open.

"Are you sober yet, or do you need to stay over?" she snapped back

"If I could stay over that would be great, I've got a bloody hangover" turning his head into the couch cushion

"Ok." She said before turning the lights out, "Thanks Steven", she added before heading to her own bed. She only hoped she could get some rest tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 There's Always A Morning After

Governor Grant stood in front of his campaign staff, delighted with good news. Just this morning he had spoken with Senator Sally Langston, who had agreed to join his slate, a major feat in his book. He raised his hand, as to get everyone's attention before speaking.

"Good morning team" he opened, as he reviewed who was in attendance. "I hope we all got a ton of rest last night, we've got a busy day ahead of us." Before he could say more he watched as Olivia entered the room, God, she looked gorgeous. He suppressed a school boy smile from his lips, and continued.

"I've got some great news to deliver, after a series of conversations, and a few sacrifices, Sally Langston has agreed to run as my Vice President". He could see the concern on everyone's faces.

"This is the best option for everyone involved" he reassured them, "Sally will help us solidify the more conservative vote, and with there being no need for a Republican Primary we'll be able to focus on the issues that are going to presented in November".

"But Sally Langston?" one staffer asked. "We'd be better off with Sarah Palin on the administration". The crowd giggled, and Fitz smiled at the joke.

"I know how we feel about her", he concluded, "but we're trailing her by at least 1,000 votes, and this will help us get our head above water." He looked at Olivia for a rebuttal or assistance, but only found her tapping her pen against her legal pad. He noticed a message from Mellie come to his phone, and for a moment, just a moment, Fitz felt guilty about the night before.

"All right everyone, let's get to work", and with just that the crowd began to assemble.

* * *

"I think it's important to take a stance on the Dream Act." Olivia said, taking charge of the conversation, "It's an overlooked issue, and if we play it out right it can carry us all the way through November".

"There are other issues to look at", squeaked Cyrus, "gay rights is a hot issue, we support it, and give the Democrats a run for their money". Fitz watched as the crowd grew uneasy at the suggestions.

"We'll never get the rest of the party to back us, if we go Liberal" one staffer offered.

"We're not asking to pass bills, we're in need of votes." answered another. "Legislation can be a concern when we get to the White House". Fitz squirmed in his seat. He knew these concerns were valid, but wasn't exactly sure how to address them. Sally Langston had once(in a debate in Kentucky) referred to him as a faux-Republican, and he couldn't help but agree with her. Yes Republican was in his blood, but the older Fitz became,he realized it wasn't in his heart. Taking such a Liberal stance on the Nation's hottest issues was sure to lose backing from the party, but Fitz was tenacious, and nothing could change that. He couldn't help but think of where that tenacity had led him the night before, and he felt himself lick his lips.

Olivia was flawless. Her toffee brown skin sparkled against the white linen of the hotel bed. Her legs as soft as satin, her lips full and juicy. He stared at her tightly coiled curls at the back of her neck, memorized the rhythm of her breathing until the sun began to peek from the East of his window. She was his dream come true.

It was only 8:45am, but he felt like they should call it a day. The debate taking place around him was anything but productive, and Fitz had other things on his mind.

"Enough" he boomed. "Leave the conversation alone, and let's call it a day. Be sure to be at the buses by 7:30 tomorrow morning." He could feel the heat from Cyrus' glare without looking at him. Sure,there was a lot of work to do, but he had just bought them a lot of time. Besides he wanted a moment with her. He wanted to feel her close to him, even if just for a second.

"Ms. Pope, I would like a word with you after."

* * *

It was almost 10 o'clock before everyone disbanded. The two stood on opposite sides of the room, her gazing shifting from him to the floor and back to him. He walked over to her, his steps matching his heartbeat. He pulled her into him, she looked up.

"Hi" he whispered his lips touching hers.

"Hi", she responded, and then abruptly "Last night wasn't me. I'm never this forward. I just. You just-."

"Shh, no need." Starting from just above her inner knee, his hand trailed her leg. He found himself working his way past her thigh, and could feel the silk panties beneath his fingertips. She let out a slight moan. He was getting harder. He lifted her, carrying her to one of the foldout chairs. He kissed her lips, then her neck, tugging at the buttons of her blouse. She gently tugged at his zipper. Before she had any luck with it, the handle from outside the door jiggled. She ran to the corner, her back turning to intruder before they could see her.

"I wonder what Governor Reston's team is up to right now." Cyrus cackled, before they could even see his face "Discussing future Health Care initiatives, creating polls about voters views on "Proposition 8". I do know one thing,he certainly does NOT have them on RECESS". His voice heightened.

"We weren't going to agree on anything today Cy. They were starting to give me a headache with all the bickering."

"You are running to be the leader of the Free World, and you send them home because they're divided on some issues! Grab an aspirin, or YOU could go home, not them, not us! You are running a campaign Fitz, NOT a classroom! And with all due respect sir, that wasn't your brightest idea." Olivia stepped out of her make-shift changing room. She was able to smooth her skirt so you had to squint to see any wrinkles. Her make up was ruined, but she hoped Cyrus wouldn't notice.

"Actually, Governor Grant and I were just debating on a stance for "Proposition 8".

"What do you have so far?" Cyrus asked,looking mildly appeased.

"If we support it, we'll have to get Sally on board. We have to seem united in this. We stand the risk of losing the conservative vote all together, but we could gain the undecided Democrats. This issue is the most pressing in the state of California right now, and it's going to gateway other laws like it. Not to mention WashingtonD.C. is about as far left as it gets, and it may be a plus to have the city support you."

"I vote yes." Cyrus beamed.

"Agreed", said Fitz, "Sally's a pawn now, at least until we get to the White House".

"Yes it is, then" Olivia concluded. They worked like this, the 3 of them for over 2 hours. By the time Fitz had suggested they take a lunch break, Olivia had already decided where to eat, and what to order.

"You two go without me." Fitz suggested. " Karen and Jerry are home, and I should probably give Mellie a ring to see how they're doing". Olivia was only slightly upset by the suggestion, instead she saw the time with Cyrus as an opportunity. Something was going on with him, something was wrong, and she felt the need to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3 Cyrus Beene for President (rev

****How did Liv become so close to Cyrus? A flashback of how it all started. SN: I'm still writing their convo/ history, but I wanted feedback.**

The University's library was particularly crowded on that day, so it was nothing short of a miracle that Olivia was able to secure a table tucked away in the far back of the reference section. She hadn't put much effort into her look that morning, so she sat with her hair pulled back into a pony tail(her edges in dire need of a relaxer), her perfectly round glasses falling off her face, hunched over her "Logic" book solving the proofs assigned. She was working through the last proof of the set before noticing he was there.

"If Premise One is Tilde P,", she said processing the problem, "and Premise two is P and Q, then the Conclusion is Q, and the argument is a.."

"Disjunctive syllogism.", he answered, startling her.

"Professor Beene!", she gasped." What are you doing here?"

" Four of my classes, you have taken 4 of my classes, Ms. Pope. You have come out of all 4 of them with an A, or better. When it was "Ethics", I thought it, maybe, I was being soft on grading. But then it was "Public Policy", and "Tax Law". It's no wonder you would be the star pupil in my "Logic" class. You're thinking about Law School, correct?"

"Yes." She wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"I could be onto something big here. We could be onto something really big here." Olivia couldn't make anything out of what he was saying. He was talking like a madman.

"I'm lost. What is this big thing that you may be onto, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Ms. Pope, I would like to be your mentor."

"What? My mentor for what exactly?"

"I'm not made for the halls of this University, Olivia. I'm made for the halls of the White House. My dream was not to be a "Political Science" professor, my dream was to be the President of the United States. I'm not supposed to be teaching about how Legislation works. I'm supposed to be passing Legislation from the Oval Office. I want to get on someone's ticket. I want the White House, I don't care how, or when, but I want the White House."

"And me?"

"You, are going to help me get there."

"Oh no. No. No, I'm a-Political. I understand Politics, but I don't like to get involved with them. I don't even vote."

"I don't give a damn about your Political views! You have a talent. You're a natural at problem solving. You may not like it, but you understand the political process. If we can work together, we can make major things happen."

"I'm applying for Law School."

"Perfect! Go! Learn laws and their precedents! Perfect your arguing skills. I'll even hold your hand through it, but work with me!" By now his tone was somewhere between a demand, and a beg.

"If I agree, what's in it for me?"

"What's NOT in it for you. If we win this, you'll make connections like never before. You'll have access to people, places, and things you didn't even know existed. This is every lawyer's dream Ms. Pope." Olivia thought it over for a second. She wasn't exactly sure what she was helping, but she didn't know how it would hurt either.

"Where do we start?" She asked finally.

"So you agree?"

"Sure."

* * *

It was 9 o'clock when Liv entered her downtown Bethesda apartment. The smell of Abby's homemade chili greeted her at the door.

"Hiya" Abby greeted "How was studying?"

"Unproductive. Instead of familiarizing myself with the complexity of proofs, I was being barraged with questions about Politics by my professor."

"About what? Am I wrong in assuming that this isn't something you talk about in "Logic"

"Nope, he wants me to help him get to "The Oval", as he calls it."

"But you're not even political. You don't have a Bachelor's yet, and isn't that a little creepy?"

"That's what I said, but he says that's not what concerns him. He called me a "natural problem-solver, then he spent the rest of the day telling me his aspirations, and trying to figure out where I stood on certain issues. I don't know Abby it seems a bit much to me. "

"I think it sounds kinda cool. Did you eat at all?"

"No, I'm starving. Can I have some chili?"

"Yep, I tried something different this time. Tell me what you think." Olivia made her way to the kitchen, and spooned the chili into a bowl before tasting it.

"Abby this stuff is delicious. You're gonna make some man an amazing wife, while I sit in my office, and work my life away."

"Liv the workaholic! I'm sure you'll find some guy who is just as dedicated as you, and you'll spend your days emailing each other itineraries. Skype wedding?"

"Very funny! Let's not make a joke of the fact that I haven't had a date since last year".

"Oh boo-hoo Liv, soon you'll be running the country with your professor. You won't have time for love".

"I guess. Wanna watch "Sex in the City", before I start studying for the LSAT?"

"Yes, that show has me hooked! Oh yeah, before I forget your parents called. They seemed annoyed, are they ok?"

"No, they're upset with my decision to settle in Bethesda."

"Settle? Bethesda?" Abby gestured, as if showing all the wonder that is Bethesda.

"I know. They only _want the best for_ _me."_ Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Over the years Olivia found more than just a mentor in Cyrus, she found a best friend. Once Olivia was enrolled in Harvard Law, the two would chat by phone, at least three times a week. When Olivia was in D.C. for breaks and holidays, she made time for one lunch with Cyrus. It was Liv, who Cyrus decided to come out to, and Cyrus was the only person who knew of Olivia's short engagement to Edison Davis(a secret who swore to take to his grave). It was only after she had completed Law School, and joined a firm that there interactions became less frequent. Nonetheless, she was nothing short of ecstatic to see his number when he called her that day.

"Olivia Pope speaking." She pontificated.

"Liv, It's me, Cyrus."

"Cy! How are you, old friend? How's the road to the White House?"

"It's wonderful. I think I've found the one, but I need your help."

"Oh Cyrus. I think you're fine. I know our agreement, but I didn't think you'd stick to it."

"Of course I'd stick to it. I made you a fixer, and this is something that NEEDS to be fixed."

"I'm listening." She conceded.

"Governor Fitzgerald Grant."

"Of California?" She had seen him before, at a press conference on T.V. She didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew he was very good-looking.

"Yes, that's him. He's running for Presidency. He's a Republican, but goes against the grain, besides his marriage seems to be a little..hopeless? So you can what we're working with."

"But why him?"

"I don't know, dammit. I like the guy. He's got a good head, a good heart,and he's a Republican who supports gay marriage. He could really be what this country, and my love life needs. So when will you be here?"

"I have to figure out financial stuff first,Cyrus."

"No need. We'll pay you, just get leave.I want "The Oval ,Liv"

"Ok. I'll be there in 2 weeks."

"I'll let the staff know."

* * *

She hated how infrequently they got to speak about anything other than the campaign, but hopefully lunch would be an opportunity to catch-up. The "McCormick and Schmick's" in Sacramento wasn't as nice as the one in D.C., but Olivia figured it was as close as they would get. There was hardly anyone in the restaurant, but they chose to sit in the far back anyway. Olivia wanted some privacy when speaking to Cyrus, just in case. By the time they had placed their orders, Cyrus was rambling on about the state of Fitz and Mellie's relationship.

"You have to see them. They're just so damn cute together. Kissing, hugging,sneaking cuddles when no one is looking. It's like they're a couple of teenagers. You put the spark back in their marriage Olivia."

"Cyrus!" She stopped him partially to steer the conversation from "the happy couple", and partially so they could discuss what was on truly Cyrus' mind.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, maybe they remembered why they like each other."

"No, what's going on with you?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You seem different, like something's bothering you."

"That's obsurd. What would be bothering me. I'm about to attain the White House. Life couldn't be better."

"Cyrus, you're fidgety. You take secret phone calls. Certain word, and topics cause you to be alarmed. Not to mention, you become completely undone when someone brings up James Novak. Cyrus you're my friend, and I just want to help you. Look at me and tell me there's nothing bothering you."

"I'm in love with him." His voice dropped below a whisper.

"With James?"

"Yes, James. I've tried to deny it. To myself. To him. But James is vicious, and won't back down. That's what I love about him, he's a monster, just like me. But I can't be in love with a man, Liv. Being sexually attracted to men I've accepted, but being in love with a man, and running for the White House. That's Political blasphemy. He doesn't seem to get it. The more I push him away, the harder he tries."

"Don't fight it Cyrus. It's not healthy."

"I know. This campaign is going to have us all botching morals." Olivia gave an affirming nod, before turning to her meal. Cyrus didn't know the half of it.


End file.
